


Devon & Apollo Talk

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Schola-verse [9]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Children, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic, Food, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Parenthood, Parents & Children, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Devon & Apollo Talk

After his therapy appointment, Apollo calls Devon.

"Are you busy tonight, Dev? I want to talk about something kind of serious."

"Nope. Not busy. Do you want to meet up at my place for dinner?"

"That would be nice."

"Come around at 7."

"Thanks Dev."

"No problem."

He gets to Devon's house right on time. His brother smiles, gently, opening the door, "You look a little frazzled, are you doing okay?"

The attorney shakes his head, "Not exactly. I haven't been able to stay in my body very well for the past two weeks. I know the trigger, though it's just that I don't know how to solve it because it isn't me causing the issue."

Devon nods, "Let's eat, then I'll help you regroup and you can tell me what's bugging you."

Apollo nods taking off his coat as he steps in the door. Devon leads him into the dining room and Apollo stares, "Have I ever told you that you amaze me?"

Devon chuckles, "This meal looks more time consuming than it is. I love having a slow cooker. Does Klavier not have one?"

"I haven't inventoried our kitchen yet... I don't think so, though. Klavier would probably use it if he did."

Devon smiles, "I guess I know what to get you guys for your anniversary, then, hmm?"

That makes Apollo crack a grin as he takes a seat at the table and Devon smiles, "Want anything to drink?"

"Tea?"

"Sure. Is peach green tea good?"

Apollo nods at his brother and Devon steps into the kitchen and puts the kettle on.

He comes out after the kettle whistles with a tea tray holding the tea kettle, two cups and saucers, tea spoons and honey.

Devon smiles, as Apollo takes one of the tea cups and spoons and pours himself tea and adds a bit of honey. Devon makes himself his own cup and sits down at the table.

After dinner, Devon leads Apollo into his study and turns the desk chair sideways. "Anywhere you don't want to be touched?"

Apollo shakes his head and Devon gently lowers his hands to Apollo's head, massaging his scalp in slow gentle circles, then moving to his neck and shoulders.

"You're very tense right now, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

When he finishes, Devon smiles, "Feeling a little more grounded now?"

Apollo nods, "Yeah. Thank you."

"Now what's going on that has you in such disarray?"

"Nico's stability is deteriorating really fast. I think he has some undiagnosed variant of DID and Klavier and I suspect trauma of some stripe... His alters go off on this thing where they keep wanting to get away from a bad man, he's not sleeping lately and he's doing more self-injury than usual. I don't know how to handle this right now, neither does Klavier."

Devon frowns, "Sounds like he needs a trauma specialist for a therapist. How old is he?"

"Thirteen."

"There's a woman named Jessie, who I work with who works with trauma-based DID patients most of them 18 and under." He pulls a sticky note off the desk and a pen, writing down her voicemail.

"Call her in the morning. I'll slip in a word edgewise to her that she should pick up his case, since I can't. Have you tried slipping him a Benadryl at night? It might chill him out enough to sleep soundly."

"No, haven't tried that yet. Thank you. You're a life saver, I was starting to go insane worrying about him."

"Take care of yourself. Trauma survivors pick up on other people's stress so that could be affecting him too."


End file.
